Okaeri nasai
by dana haruno
Summary: Muchas veces somos nuestros propios verdugos y para Fate resulta algo difícil poder aceptarlo. Menos mal que cuenta con cierta ayuda.


**Okaeri nasai.**

Caminando por las calles vacías, en la silenciosa noche, mis pies se arrastran por inercia hacia la que es mi casa. No se mueven presurosos, saben que no hay motivo… nadie espera mi regreso.

La casa oscura se alza en la esquina de la cuadra, los ladridos de los perros del vecino se escuchan de inmediato. Tantos años en la misma rutina y aún se toman la molestia de anunciar mi llegada; deberían de aprender del gato de la vecina de junto, él ya ni caso me hace al pasar a su lado… se ha adueñado de mi banqueta.

La penumbra del recibidor y la sala son angustiantes. Sólo un pie dentro, y la soledad se palpa densamente. Un suspiro sale traicionero por mis labios, soy igual que los perros del vecino… casi un año en la misma rutina y aún no me acostumbro.

Tiró la mochila descuidadamente y me dirijo hacia el cuarto, prendo el abanico de techo, seguidamente la luz y entonces me doy cuenta que hace dos semanas que no limpio ni siguiera el piso. Me dejo caer sobre la cama y miró al blanco techo con detenimiento… otro suspiro.

Hola soledad, ¿cómo has estado? Hoy fue un día muy ajetreado, estoy cansada, ¿podrías tener compasión de mí esta noche?

El silencio me responde con un rotundo no.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo con esto? ¿Días, meses, años? ¡Jah! No tiene importancia. Al final todo se resume en una respiración pesada, una mirada perdida en el recuerdo de mejores ayeres, algunas lágrimas traicioneras y el regusto amargo en la boca.

Y así, en la cama, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, puedo sentir el fuerte vacío que presiona contra mi pecho de manera dolorosa y únicamente me puedo preguntar cuánto tiempo más va a durar.

Soledad al final te has vuelto mi cortejo.

Me pregunto si al perderte te extrañaría. Una carcajada secuestra al silencio, ¡pero que sarta de idioteces pienso en ocasiones! Es claro que no lo haría, porque después de todo, a nadie le gustas de dama de compañía.

¿Por qué me atosigas?

Ve y juega con tu amigo el silencio, a mí déjame caer en la inconsciencia del sueño reconfortante, aquél que se lleva mis penas, mis carencias, mis sentimientos…

Miró el celular, el último mensaje recibido fue de hace dos semanas. ¿El autor? Un colega preguntando por el papeleo que siempre se amontona. Quiero mandar uno, a alguien, a quien sea, no importa mucho a estas alturas.

¿Pero a quién?

Todos demasiado ocupados con sus vidas de adultos y a las dos de la mañana en viernes, no lo considero sensato.

Revisando el menú de contactos, me encuentro con un nombre de quien hace mucho no veo. Casi un año sin saber ni la más mínima de las noticias.

Mis dedos se detienen y mi cabeza trata de recordar la última conversación.

_¿Cómo estás? Tiempo sin saber de ti. Espero que todo bien._

La sensatez después de todo, hace ya unos cuantos meses que me ha abandonado.

Observó ansiosa la pantalla. Algo dentro de mí se estruja de manera alarmante al no escuchar el sonido de mensaje entrante…

Sólo dos minutos, no exageremos… son las dos de la mañana, es viernes… no lo ha visto… no tiene crédito. Leo de nuevo el mensaje mandado, ahora que lo veo bien, suena tan desesperado. Un grito de ayuda sin duda. Me rio por lo bajo. Más lastima no se puede dar.

Mi atención se fija en el reloj de pared. Me pregunto cuánto tardará el sueño en venir por mí. Espero y sea benévolo… mi mirada se desvía de nuevo hacia el celular, ¡Deja de verlo! No te ates de nuevo a una persona, aunque bueno, no es como si el desatarse funcionara muy bien, de lo contrario no estaría luchando contra las lágrimas que hace horas pugnan por salir de mis ojos.

Sí. La soledad que me mata ahora, es el resultado de las decisiones tomadas en el pasado.

Al final el verdugo tiene una cara conocida. Un rostro que me saluda todas las mañanas desde el espejo.

El celular suena.

No es un mensaje.

¡Es una llamada! El nombre titilando en la pantalla es tan increíble que contestar se vuelve un reto.

"¿Bueno?" la voz sale temblorosa, insegura, desconfiada de la suerte que parece sonreír.

"¿Fate-chan?" Y me sorprendo de lo fácil que resulta que el ambiente se vuelva menos asfixiante. Una voz, su tono de voz… y todo pesar desaparece.

"¿N-Nanoha?" Una sonrisa idiota surca mi cara, puedo sentirla estirar los músculos mi rostro.

"Me encuentro fuera de tu casa."

"¿Cómo?" De un salto y dos zancadas salgo de mi cuarto. El corazón bombeando la sangre de forma desesperada, cuando hace sólo unos instantes deseaba dejar de hacerlo.

"Espero no molestar…" suena cauta, se sabe en territorio inestable. No hay forma de culparla.

"¡No!"

La puerta cede y me deja poder observarla. Ambas colgamos al mismo tiempo.

La sonrisa idiota sigue en su lugar.

"Tiempo sin verte." Las últimas palabras antes de ceder al impulso de abrazarla. Porque siempre ha sido como un ancla… aunque lo hubiera olvidado.

Siento el confort de quien es correspondido. Su calidez nata, la respiración calmada. Esto es mejor que la inconsciencia forzada del sueño. Porque cada sensación es real, palpable y crepitante.

"Traje algo de beber" Dos cafés humean sobre el cafre de su automóvil.

"Pasa, sabes que esta es tu casa…"

"No lo digas tan a la ligera, un día de estos podría caerme por aquí con todo y un camión de mudanzas."

"No suena tan mal la idea" su risa invade la casa y mi alma.

Una vez en la sala nos quedamos en el sofá. Yo sentada, ella con la cabeza en mi regazo. Eso me trae viejos recuerdos, hubo un tiempo en el cual era nuestra manera favorita de holgazanear… entonces mi corazón se encoje, otro tipo de recuerdos regresan a mí, igual que fantasmas que gritan al oído.

Parece darse cuenta puesto que me toma de la mano de repente.

Sus ojos son dos pozos azules que en sus aguas me dejan ver la preocupación sincera. Sonrío de manera torcida, esa fue la razón del distanciamiento… nunca me ha gustado enturbiar ese océano tan hermoso.

"¿Cómo lo llevas?" Sé que sabe la respuesta. Pego mi frente a la suya y cierro los ojos disfrutando de su presencia. Quiero poder responder con voz clara y precisa, quiero poder decirle que siento como poco a poco me consumo por dentro, pero no hay palabra que salga de mi boca, únicamente el nudo que cierra la garganta. "¿Fate?" siento su mano acariciar mis cabellos.

"Es horrible" las palabras salen ahogadas, correteadas.

Se incorpora y coloca mi cabeza sobre su hombro. El mansaje es claro, quiere ser mi paño de lágrimas. El problema es que no sé si quiero dejarla serlo.

Me levanto de golpe, le sostengo la mirada confusa. No te preocupes, no eres la única confundida aquí. Yo misma soy un manojo de incoherencias, de inseguridades, de fantasmas y demonios.

"¿Hasta cuándo?" Se para sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. "No nos has dejado que te digamos lo que quieres escuchar. Nos has apartado…"

"Eso…"

"Shhh" silencia mis labios con uno de sus dedos. "No ha sido tu culpa" lo dice segura, firme, sin dejar de verme directo al alma "No ha sido tu culpa" sé que no miente, no hay forma de que lo haga y sin embargo, ¿Por qué no le puedo creer?

Mis piernas han perdido toda utilidad. Caigo de rodillas sintiendo el corazón arder y las lágrimas al fin caer. Me llevo las manos a la boca tratando de ahogar los sollozos. Me aferró a los brazos que me envuelven de inmediato.

¡No me quiero hundir! No quiero hundirme dentro del mar que ha creado mi llanto, sin ninguna isla desierta creada por la esperanza. Desierta, porque mi esperanza está vacía.

"¡A-Alicia! ¡Ali!" balbuceo su nombre cómo cuándo éramos niñas y pronunciarlo de manera adecuada era todo un reto. Ya no es para llamarla porque ha corrido más rápido que yo o porque se ha escondido muy bien o porque no alcanzo las galletas que mamá siempre preparaba. Ahora clamo por ella, porque se ha adelantado para ver a nuestra madre.

Siempre estuvo un paso por delante mío, hasta en la más funesta de las horas.

Las lágrimas que caen no son solo las mías. Sé que ella igual las está derramando. Mi hermana fue muy querida, fue una gran pérdida para este mundo, ella lograba que apestara menos y brillara más.

Ella podía contra él.

Yo no tengo la fuerza. Yo sola no puedo… lo intenté, Ali, tú lo sabes… lo intenté. Pero mi método no fue el mismo.

El sueño viene hacia mí. Curioso. Hace unas horas lo deseaba, ahora, luego de que Nanoha entrara por la puerta y me desmoronara, solo quiero poder seguir viendo sus ojos. Pero el cansancio pesa, la soledad pesa, el infortunio pesa, todo pesa y nada ayuda.

No. Miento.

Esos ojos color cielo me ayudan.

Y efectivamente, son lo último que veo antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro. Son el primer recuerdo que me abre la mente al sentir los rayos del sol caer directo sobre mi cara y el olor del té jugar con mi nariz.

Despertar escuchándola juguetear en la cocina no tiene precio. Al principio es tan irreal que mi cara de confusión le arranca una carcajada. Me sonríe como sólo ella sabe hacerlo y en silencio me invita a la mesa.

Comer acompañada era un recuerdo que me atormentaba todos los días, ahora es una realidad que logra elevar mi espíritu tan sólo por unos instantes.

Su mano se topa con la mía.

"Touya al fin se ha ido a Tokio." Su voz suena calma. "No deseo quedarme sola en el departamento, mis planes iniciales eran ir con Hayate, pero ya seríamos demasiadas para la sana convivencia… yo…" se detiene analizando si es prudente continuar o no.

"Tengo una casa, tres cuartos, dos baños y una terraza… yo… quiero ser sincera, no seré una compañera fácil. Habrá días en que me encierre en mi cuarto y desee dejarme morir, otros en los que estaré como zombi deambulando, no quiero que llegues a odiarme."

"No cometeré el mismo error dos veces" miró hacia el techo luego de dar un sorbo a su vaso "Deje que te apartaras, te deje caer…"

"Yo…"

"Fate, no me apartaré otra vez de ti." Me retó con la mirada.

El desayuno transcurrió sin más. La televisión dejaba ver el noticiero y yo simplemente me dejaba llevar por la sensación cálida que tímidamente se abría paso por mi maltrecho corazón. Y justo cuando ella recogía los platos, me armé de valor para soltar la pregunta que taladraba mi cabeza.

"¿Qué ganas con esto?" pregunte temerosa.

"Poder decirte _okaeri nasai_"

**Oooooo**

**Notas:** Regreso con este pequeño one shot, simplemente las cosas no funcionaban bien hoy y dentro de toda la melancolía, salió este niño. Ya sé que muchos me dirán: "y la continuación de quiero de regreso a mi novia?" y yo les responderé "Disculpen la tardanza, pero por el momento me encuentro sufriendo de problemas técnicos. Están en todo su derecho de querer lincharme, prometo no meter las manos"


End file.
